


Louder, will you?

by sugarainbow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Is a struggle, M/M, Misunderstandings, Uni life, jisung's actually just tryna stay fit, minho being confident and then shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbow/pseuds/sugarainbow
Summary: “I'm your neighbor. The one living under your room.” Minho deadpans, momentarily having forgotten why he's here. Maybe he should take Seungmin's advice and get out of the dorm more, because since when do such cute with full, chubby cheeks guys roam around this place?“Hello, neighbor who lives under my room. Was there something you needed...?”Right.Minho blinks as the memories hit in and he finally recalls why he came all the way here. “I'd appreciate it if you keep it down the next time you bring someone over.”“...Sorry?”“You know, the moans and all that. It's really loud and annoying.”Or: What Minho wholeheartedly hates about uni life is the noise: plates or glasses breaking, loud screams over loud music, parties and fights. Still, what gets on his nerves the most is that one guy living in the dorm above his.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 358





	Louder, will you?

Minho likes to think of himself as a very reasonable and understanding person, which is why the first time it happens he chooses to just throw a confused look at his ceiling, then shrug his shoulders and move on with his day. Judging someone else's sex life is the last thing he wants to do.  
So that's that.

He is wrong, though, because soon he learns that actually _that_ is _not_ that. It's not only that one time when he hears the loud moans, gasps and all the thud and moving around, all coming from above. It occurs almost on a daily basis. He's opted for no roommate ( _and paid more, damn it!_ ) thinking that it'd be a more peaceful and quiet experience. Obviously, with how loud his neighbor from above is being, it feels like he's right there in the same room as Minho. Damn those thin walls and damn that guy. How many times does he need it in a week? So much for not judging. Still, he goes on like that, covering his ears with pillows and listening to music with the volume all the way up, waiting until he can't hear a thing. No harsh pants, whimpers or moans, no nothing.

His patience is slowly running out and weeks later, when he's about to take a break from all the stress and lay down to watch this horror movie he's been waiting for, he decides he's had enough. How is he supposed to take those zombies seriously when all he hears is moaning, _“Yeah, just like that”, “Keep going!”_ and other such annoying comments? It's the first time he hears the voice of that boy's saying words and not just...making breathless sounds. It's a nice voice, that Minho will admit, but he's heard enough of it for the past few weeks. Just this one moment of silence -- surely, it can't be that much to ask for. 

Determined to put a stop to the fun, he sets the remote and popcorn aside, throws a bathrobe over his pyjamas and then he's on his way. He gets on the floor above his, mentally counting the doors and hoping he got the right one. Then, he steps forward and knocks once. It must be too weak of a knock since he has to do it a second time, louder and with much more force. He waits there for a few minutes, contemplating whether it's considered rude to talk about something like this with a neighbor or not, but ultimately he realizes he's doing it for his own sanity. To hell with being rude.

He hears the key, then watches as the door is being opened and... A panting guy, with sweaty dark brown hair plastered onto his sweaty forehead and an equally drenched white t-shirt shows up. Adorable flushed cheeks come into sight, too. The neighbor takes a look at Minho, heavily breathing and barely managing a confused: “Hey...?”

Minho's eyes linger on him, on that face, that exposed collarbone and _all right_ , whoever is waiting for this boy to return to bed is beyond lucky. He has to swallow the lump in his throat and pull himself together before he finds his words: “I'm your neighbor. The one living under your room.” Minho says, deadpan, momentarily having forgotten the reason why he's here in the first place. Maybe he should take Seungmin's advice and get out of the dorm more, because since when do such cute with full, chubby cheeks guys roam around this place?

“Hello, neighbor who lives under my room. Was there something you needed...?” Speaking is a struggle for the poor boy, who has to run a hand over his face and close his eyes shut for a moment, taking deeper breaths.

_That's gotta be some rough..._

Right. Minho blinks as the memories hit in and he finally recalls why he came here. “I'd appreciate it if you keep it down the next time you bring someone over.” He states, proud of himself for getting straight to the point.

“...S-Sorry?”

Minho gestures with his hand around, avoiding to look him in the eye. “You know, the moans and all that. It's really loud and annoying.” Now that he's really in front of this guy, the cause of his stress lately, having this conversation...Well, he does kind of feel like a dick. “I mean...I'm not telling you to stop having sex, just...Don't be so loud. I can hear everything.”

The boy blinks repeatedly, eyes wide, as if not understanding what Minho's trying to say. Wasn't he specific enough? Minho's about to explain his issue again, but the other suddenly bursts into laughter, which makes Minho give him a very confused look. It's not that funny; not to him at least. His ears are probably the darkest shade of red by now. “You...You thought I was having _sex_?”

At that, Minho's frown deepens and he slightly tilts his head. “...Weren't you?”

“No...” The boy shakes his head, looking completely hilarious as he laughs and still tries to catch his breath. “No, I...I was doing my workout...”

“What? Workouts?”

“Yeah.” The boy opens the door more and points at something behind him. There, Minho can spot a mat, sets of dumbbells and water bottles. “I started working out a while ago--”

“Five weeks ago.” Minho hurries to add.

The boy gives him a nod, pushing his hair back. “Something like that...Uh, I didn't know you can hear everything. I sometimes drop the weights by mistake...And it's high intensity workouts, so it gets...Intense...”

Minho is still processing everything; the fact that it's workouts that have this boy so loud, not sex, the fact that he's moaning and whining like that just because of a few exercises and the fact that his t-shirt is clinging to his skin in a way that keeps drawing Minho's eyes to his chest.

“I'll try to keep it down from now on. I'm sorry. You definitely should've come to tell me earlier.” When Minho meets his eyes, there's a slight smirk on those pretty lips. Was his staring too obvious?

“Sorry...” Is all he can utter. Minho's ready to get as far as possible from him, because he's embarrassed and it's beginning to turn awkward. That's why he avoids people so much, in case such scenes happen. He's already turning around and moving when he hears the other's voice.

“Do you have a name, neighbor who lives under my room?”

Minho turns back around, staring with amusement at the way the other is peeking from behind the door, probably seconds away from closing it. “Minho.”

He breaks into a wide smile and then, in the most cheerful voice, he gives Minho his own. “I'm Jisung. You can call me that instead of neighbor who lives in the room above you.”

Minho gives him a small nod, too distracted by that cute smile to notice that Jisung's already closing the door and then locking it. “O-Okay...” He blinks once, twice, and then shakes his head, returning to his room.

The next complaints come months later, but it's not from him; it's not from Jisung either.  
No, it's because of them that the complaints keep coming.


End file.
